Dead Space
by capwn
Summary: Issac and Ellie wind up in an alternate dimension...and the necromorph threat followed them. rated M for descriptions of gore, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Space**

**Disclaimer**: Isaac Clarke, Ellie, necromorphs and all mentioned characters, events, and locations from the Dead Space franchise are property of Electronic Arts and Visceral games. All characters, events and locations from the Kim possible series are property of Disney corporation. In other words I own nothing but some of the plot.

A/N: careful this fic WILL contain extreme violence, gore and profuse language. Oh and thoughts are _italicized_.

**Chapter 1: **

**Dead(space) on Arrival **

A woman with long brown hair was looking at the man next to her with her non-patched eye. The man in question was in plated gray metal armor with the helmet removed. He was giving her a look of disbelief with his piercing gray eyes.

"what?" the look was rather disturbing.

"W-what do you mean Ellie? You don't see it?" he pointed through the view screen of the ship. Ellie looked, there was some kind o disturbance directly in front of their battered vessel.

"It looks like some kind of anomaly." she started to type on the yellow holographic keyboard in front of her to analyze the anomaly. It was emitting a huge EM signature. She was analyzing the specific signature and was cross referencing it with other known anomalies. When the ship shuddered heavily.

"Isaac! It's pulling us in!" they were accelerating at an alarming rate. Isaac got out of his seat and went to the back.

"Try to pull away from it! I'll try to boost our engines." he picked up a red trapezoidal tool box and went to the engines. If they wanted to escape, he'd have to work fast.

Ellie was trying her best, but the pull of this anomaly was enormous! They didn't have much time before contact. 30 seconds at most. She was bracing for impact. The sounds of sparking tools and wires. Isaac was trying his best. But it just wasn't good enough. They made contact, and everything went dark.

Ron Stoppable was hanging with the most badical girl in the world. He had his fiery maned girlfriend Kim Possible on his arm. They were walking to the best restaurant in town, no the world, Bueno Nacho. To him it was one of the few perfect days. No missions, no worries, and no college classes.

Kim had started her freshman year at Upperton university. She was trying to get a degree in criminal justice and law enforcement. While Ron was starting his freshman year at the culinary arts institute in Lowerton. He was of course studying to open his own restaurant some day. He was known throughout the tri-city area as the best chef around.

They stopped in front of the yellow Mexican themed restaurant. They hadn't said a word during the walk because they preferred to just enjoy each others company, but Kim finally broke the silence.

"uh oh, Queen Bonnie's here." he looked through the glass double doors and saw the brunette beauty. She also went to UU with Kim. She had quickly risen to the top of the food chain there as she did with high school. She never ceased to annoy Kim at every turn.

They entered anyway and was greeted by the familiar harpies voice.

"hey K, hey loser! Nothing better to do other than visit here?" she stood in the same pose as she did every time she talked to them. Hands on hips and said hip cocked.

"Umm Bonnie, you're here too." Ron was confused how could she be ripping on them on being the same place as her?

"yeah, well I'm here to see Tara. But you guys are just here to waste time! Losers!" she walked away in a huff. Both heroes shrugged and went to there usual booth.

They spent the next thirty or so minutes talking about school and past missions. But there revelry was interrupted by a familiar four toned ring.

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled the device out of her pocket.

"what's the sitch Wade?" a portly African American boy appeared on the screen.

"sorry Kim, but Dr. Director requests your assistance." he seemed to fidget in his seat.

"alright. Get us some transport." she started to get up but was stopped by Wade.

"actually Kim, she only wants you at HQ. she has a separate mission for Ron." Wade braced himself for the coming storm.

"what! No! Ron and I are a team, we work TOGETHER." wade flinched.

"Kim, these are orders." it was Ron trying to calm her down. "I know we're a team but if they're orders we have to follow them." Kim visibly slumped.

"ok, so what's Ron's mission?"

"well something seems to be entering the atmosphere and Dr. Director wants him to investigate it when it hit's the ground." Ron nodded. He always got the missions that had low threat levels.

"Alright Wade, get us transport."

Isaac was having a night mare. He was back in the mental ward on Titan station. He was in the confines of the straight jacket and all around him were the bloody, mangled forms of necromorphs. He had no way to fight, he was as good as dead. Then the glowing apparition of his dead girlfriend Nicole appeared in front of him.

Her voice was choppy. " Isaac, we-we need you to wake up." he backed away. "we need you." her apparition flickered and walked towards him. "wake up Isaac, we're home." she reached out her hand and touched his face.

He awoke with a start. He looked around the ship. Things that were once orderly on the shelves were now on the floor. Ellie was apparently tossed from the pilots chair and laying against a panel while he was propped up against the engine. He slowly pushed himself up and walked towards the front of the ship. He hoped they were still within range of Saturn so they could radio for help. He leaned towards the windshield, he didn't believe what he saw.

They were home! They were at earth!

A/N: well this idea came to me while I played through dead space 2. I don't think this idea has been done. Now I will keep updating my other story, I'll probably alternate days. So until next time, _Leggere e revisione! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Space**

**Disclaimer**: Isaac Clarke, Ellie, necromorphs and all mentioned characters, events, and locations from the Dead Space franchise are property of Electronic Arts and Visceral games. All characters, events and locations from the Kim possible series are property of Disney corporation. In other words I own nothing but some of the plot.

A/N: careful this fic WILL contain extreme violence, gore and profuse language. Oh and thoughts are _italicized_.

**Chapter 2:**

**Enter Necromorph**

Isaac keeled down. He shook Ellie, she had to know of this amazing revelation. Her eyes fluttered. Isaac was pantomiming to the window, words failed him.

"gee Isaac, what's the matter? Did we escape the vortex." she stood up slowly, hand on head. She looked out the ships windshield. "no way." she didn't believe what she was seeing, it was earth. Well it looked like the old earth, the earth she knew didn't have a lot of green on it but this one was covered with it.

"Ellie, it's earth." she shook her head.

"something's not right here, I'll take us down." she sat down in the pilots chair.

_Somewhere over Saudi Arabia:_

Ron was bored. They've been flying over Saudi Arabia waiting for this thing to touch ground. He was in the same ship as the ever insufferable Will Du. They were sent together because of Will's knowledge of extra-terrestrial conduct and Ron's natural people skills. They had tried to make small talk but failed miserably due to their extreme differences in personality.

He was thinking of a new dish to whip up for Kim when a deafening roar drowned out his thoughts. Will yelled something but the sound made it impossible to hear. The hover jet they were in dove. Ron saw what looked like a trail of pure fire in front of them. This must be the object. It crashed at the top of a sand dune.

The hover jet sat down about 20 feet away from the crashed ship. Ron and Will got out and made there way over to the vessel. One of the doors was part way pried open. Will finally broke the silence.

"you go in. try to establish a means of communication." Ron nodded and entered the shuttle. Power was still operational as the place was bright. Ron stepped around the corner. He saw a man and a woman.

The man had short brown hair and piercing gray eyes. He was wearing some kind of plate armor that looked very advanced, he was also pointing what looked like a pistol at Ron, it had 3 blue holographic lines coming out of it with three dots on Ron's chest. The woman had long brown hair, she was rather pretty other than the cloth on her left eye. She was wearing some kind of uniform with some unreadable text. Ron spoke.

"woah! Dude, I come in peace." he raised his hands in a surrender pose. The man lowered his weapon. "now I'm assuming you're both humans and hopefully speak English?" both nodded but the woman spoke.

"yes. May I ask who you are?" Ron shrugged.

"sure. The name's Ron Stoppable." he extended his right hand. The man in the armor took it and shook.

"I'm Isaac Clarke, I'm an engineer for CEC." Ron had never heard of this CEC but then again he didn't know a lot of things.

"I'm Ellie-" she didn't get to finish because she was cut off by a blood curdling scream from outside. All three of the occupants looked towards the door. There was a shuffling sound and something entered.

This particular something looked human enough but looked like a corpse. It also had two blade like limbs coming out of it's back.

Isaac panicked _a Necromorph? Here? No!_ he brought his helmet to bear. This boy, this Ron, needed to get somewhere safe. He realized the RIG fitter was beside him. He grabbed the boy, threw him in and hit the lock button. He then brought his plasma cutter to bear.

_Inside the RIG fitter:_

Ron didn't know what happened. One minute he was staring at some kind of grotesque creature and the next he was in some kind closet. Just then a mechanical female voice came from somewhere.

"hello user. I do not have record of you in my database, please state name." _eh, why not?_

"Ron Stoppable." his voice was filled with bravado.

"hello Ron Stoppable, we will begin installation of you personal Resource Integration Gear or RIG for short." he felt a pain like he'd never felt before from his back. He screamed, it was near unbearable. It finally stopped. "authorization for new suit by CEC engineer Isaac Clarke." he wondered what it meant when arms came out with metal plating. Whirring was heard and after a minute it was done and a helmet was lowered over his head.

_Outside the fitter:_

Isaac took down the Necromorph rather quickly, but then again he was an expert. He waited for the adrenaline rush to die down. He looked to the fitter. He realized his mistake when he saw the "fitting in process" scrawled across the holopad. He looked at Ellie.

"Ron should almost be done, why did you do that Isaac?"

"I don't know. I saw the Necromorph and that the kid was in danger, I reacted…we've had to much innocent bloodshed by these things." she slumped, he was right.

After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence. The fitter opened and out stopped Ron in what looked like Isaac's armor from the ishimura incident. It had the helmet with three horizontal lines and the plated body armor with the metal rings on his arms and legs. He fell to his knees.

Ron reached up to his helmet and removed it. He looked up at Isaac and Ellie.

"what the hell was that creature and what is this?" he gestured to the dead slasher then to his suit.

"We'll explain later, do you have a means of transportation?" Ron nodded at Ellie's question. He got up and walked to the exit, avoiding the dead creature. He stepped out into the harsh sun. he looked around for Du and found his grisly and torn apart body a few feet away.

His arms and legs were strewn around his torso which had it's ribcage opened and his cranium had the top of it off and his brains shredded. Ron couldn't handle it and threw up. Ellie and Isaac walked past him not even glancing at the body. He get's back from his doubled over state and looked at the two people walking toward the hover craft. He saw the blue vertical bars on each one of their spines. He would ask later. Ron picked his helmet off the ground, he already tried to get the armor off but to no avail so he guessed he would just keep the whole set. He got into the hover jet where both travelers were.

As soon as he got in he heard the familiar beep of his Ronnunicator. He rushed to where he left it, dropping his helmet along the way. He thumbed the receive button. He felt two presences on each of his shoulders.

Kim's visage appeared on the screen.

"hi Ro- oh who are they?" she pointed to both Isaac and Ellie.

"these are the people that crashed here, I'll brief you later. Why'd you call?" he left out Will's death, he didn't even want to remember it.

"this thing GJ recovered, it's amazing!" she pointed the camera at a giant black stone obelisk. It had two columns that were arranged in a double helix, it also had strange markings all over.

Isaac and Ellie both gasped at the sight of a marker.

A/N: so I have now joined both universes. I hope you guys like it. So until next time read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Space**

**Disclaimer**: Isaac Clarke, Ellie, necromorphs and all mentioned characters, events, and locations from the Dead Space franchise are property of Electronic Arts and Visceral games. All characters, events and locations from the Kim possible series are property of Disney corporation. In other words I own nothing but some of the plot.

A/N: careful this fic WILL contain extreme violence, gore and profuse language. Oh and thoughts are _italicized_.

**Chapter 3:**

**Where'd you come from, where'd you go?**

Ellie had to do something. She had to warn them. "Get that thing out of there! Destroy it! Something, Just don't keep it there!"

Kim looked at the woman curiously. "It's a stone, the worst it could do is fall on someone."

Isaac was the next to speak. "You don't get it! That thing is dangerous!"

Ron was keeping quiet, something about the way the people, Isaac and Ellie, reacted made him think something is truly is dangerous about it.

Kim raised one hand. "Listen, I'm sure you people are a little disoriented from the crash. Get back here and we'll talk about the big evil rock." Kim's voiced was laced with sarcasm and everyone in the jet knew it.

Isaac just dropped his head. "Your funeral..." This comment was not lost on Ron, The certainty and lack of emotion in Isaac's voice chilled Ron to the bone.

Ron and Kim quickly said their goodbyes and I love you's then disconnected. As soon as he put the Ronnunicator away he signaled the pilot to take off and turned to the two survivors. "Alright, Kim may not believed you but I do. Something is up with that freaky rock and you're going to spill what it is." The Teen sat on the bench, arms crossed and his serious face on.

Isaac looked at Ellie. The woman simply nodded. "Well, The Marker, that's what the stone is called, is an ancient and sacred artifact. Where we come from there is a religion called Unitology, they worship these Markers. They seem to think that they'll forward mankind, that they're some sort of holy grail..."

Ron raised one eyebrow. "That seems harmless. I mean, I know that some religious artifacts can be dangerous..." Ron thought about his Mystical Monkey Power and how he acquired it from statues of monkeys...

Isaac retracted his helmet into his suit and set his plasma cutter down. "You know that thing that was on our shuttle? Well A Marker created it."

Ron stared at him in disbelief. "What? I Mean...what was it anyway..?"

This time Ellie fielded the question. "They're called Necromorphs...the best way to describe them is that they're zombies, Reanimated corpses that The Marker controls."

Ron's jaw dropped. Zombies? That's hard to believe...but he saw it with his own two eyes. So he knew what what these things were and where they came from. He decided to ask. "Alright, so where are you people from?"

Isaac and Ellie looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Ellie spoke up first. "As far as I can tell we're either from an Alternate universe or the future...or both." She decided to figure this out as soon as possible.

Ron nodded, unsure of how to respond to that. So he asked his next question. "Okay, what is this?" He motioned to his RIG then Isaac's. "And what is the CEC?"

Isaac, being the one who had the more storied history decided to explain himself and the CEC. "I'm Isaac Clarke, CEC engineer and survivor of the first and second Necromorph attacks...The first was on a mining ship called the USG Ishimura, which was owned and operated by the CEC. They were doing a routine excavation when they stumbled across the Red Marker...The Red Marker was reverse engineered off the original Black Marker found on Earth...The Marker had symbols on it...some say it represents DNA...now the marker had a dead space field around it that held the Necromorph contagion...well that's what I was told anyway. When the miners dug it up they started to go mad, and when they got too close...the Necromorph outbreak started, some of the miners took a ship up to the Ishimura, brought the infection, and the marker aboard. The Ishimura was soon overrun..." Isaac trailed off, thinking about the Ishimura and his experience aboard the cursed ship.

Ron saw the man space out. It was something the young man often did himself. So he snapped in Isaac's face. "Hey dude? Ya there?" Isaac shook his head and focused on Ron.

"Sorry...bad things happened on that ship...it's hard to talk about..." He regained his composure. "Then the ship I was on, The USG Kellion was sent to check up on the Ishimura. I, and a small crew of soldiers and were dispatched to check on it...Everyone died within the first couple of minutes except me, Kendra Daniels...and Zach Hammond..." Isaac sent his respects to Hammond silently. The man was a good soldier who didn't need to die. "Needless to say...we got most of the ship's systems operational...i went do wn to the surface to destroy the cause of all of it when Kendra betrayed me, the Marker had taken her over. I had to kill her...but I didn't get the chance, a huge monster killed her first...I escaped, destroying the monster, the necromorphs and the Marker in my wake..."

Ron had never heard such a story, not in his wildest dreams. Such heroism out of one man...Ron didn't think even Kim could do what that man did. Ron was so intrigued by Isaac's story, he didn't want it to end. "What happened next...?"

Isaac sighed, reliving this was not something he wanted to do. "Listen kid...Ron. I don't like to talk about it...okay..?" Ron nodded sullenly. "Now about the CEC. The Concordance Extraction Corporation. They're a mining company that mines planets, moons, asteroids, any terrestrial body and sends the resources back to Earth and her colonies. They own the Ishimura and the creators of the planet cracker ships. Myself and Ellie both work...worked for them."

Ron again nodded. He decided not to ask about the suit, Isaac had said enough, He looked at one of the readouts near him. "We're almost there. Hopefully we can stop them from getting to close to that Marker." Both of the other passengers nodded.

Isaac holstered his "weapon" as did Ellie. Ron looked at the plasma cutter on his thigh, he would learn to use it later. He looked out of one of the windows and saw the ground open and the huge tunnel that led to the landing pad exposed.

All three passengers silently hoped that everyone in the facility was alright. Little did they know that there prayers would go unanswered.

**AN: **Ending on a cliffhanger is what I like to do. As you can see this chapter was nothing but some backstory for those who haven't played Dead Space. Of course Isaac only covered the events of DS1, not DS2. He and Ellie will cover that later. I know this chapter will be considered filler...but hey, at least I updated it.


End file.
